


we'll do the things that lovers do

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell Loves Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, musings about the future, they're in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Dan’s taking things one day at a time. However, with someone like Phil at his side, everything is brighter.Or, how the future can wait for now.





	we'll do the things that lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> This work was inspired by the song 'Toothpaste Kisses' by The Maccabees. (I highly recommend listening to the song when reading this fic - they do go hand in hand.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. Feedback greatly helps my writing process :) 
> 
> Additionally, if you enjoy my work, please consider subscribing! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Gal_tic and on tumblr @galhowell

There was nothing that Dan loved more than cohabitation. With his favourite person in the world, of course.

 

Two toothbrushes in the cup above the sink leaning against each other, two towels hung on the bathroom door (more like four, due to Phil and his excessive towel needs) and two coffee cups left in the sink after a lazy breakfast spent sharing soft words and tender kisses on the couch.

 

A life they had built together. It was poetic, really.

 

However, it could still be messy. Every relationship was.

 

Some days, the idea of ‘commitment’ felt stifling. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ want to be with Phil. It was never that, and he couldn’t imagine ever feeling that way.

 

Instead, it was the feeling of everyone feeling like they had say over their lives, or how they felt about one another. It wasn’t all on the fans, of course. He knew they meant well, and most speculation was done in their own corner of the internet where they couldn’t see it. (Unless he searched for it, of course. But he had broken that habit long ago.)

 

Mostly, it came from their families. Well, Phil’s family anyway.

 

He adored Kath, he really did. She always meant well, and he had long gotten used to her subtle pries. Of course, she always did it in the most endearing way.

 

_‘Dan, dear, did you see that house listing I sent you the other week?’_

 

Or

 

_‘Oh, this will be a lovely spot for the grandchildren some day! I set aside a spot here in the garden for them to work on.’_

 

He and Phil had discussed this of course. He knew Phil often felt more frustrated than he did, often venting quietly in bed to him at night about how he loved his mother dearly, but he often felt as if he was disappointing her.

 

For Dan, it was more that he wished he could give her what she was asking for, but he knew that he and Phil just weren’t _there_ yet.

 

Yes, they both felt like ‘proper’ adults now. Doing taxes together, discussing future plans, and running a household was regular to them now. However, the concept of having a full mortgage and little humans to look after still often felt like a world away.

 

(Well, except for a night now and then where they would get caught up talking about their future, and would end up beneath the sheets. Seems that discussing the future was a passionate topic for them more often than not.)

 

When it came to his family, he knew the same questions lingered under the surface. Reality was, they didn’t see them that much. Not due to any harsh feelings, but more related to an...unpleasant buzzing that lingered under his skin whenever he had to be in his old bedroom. One that was always there, even when Phil was with him.

 

He had spent too many days there, hating life. That room would forever be tainted.

 

Overall, the push for them to move forward and their relationship was always there from outside sources. Luckily, he knew that Phil was as happy where they were as he was.

 

 _One day._ Was always a term they used whenever a big discussion came up.

 

_When we’re ready._

 

Unfortunately, there was another problem that made things difficult. The dark corner of his mind that he constantly tried to push away.

 

_Depression._

 

It was a term that he tried to not use anymore, and refer to it instead as a block in his brain. Giving it a name was far more than it deserved.

 

He _had_ gotten better than he had been at the start. That much he knew. The days where he wanted to stay in bed all day, stuck to the bed as if an invisible force was holding him down came less frequently.

 

However, he knew it wouldn’t ever be completely gone. But - it could still get even better. And until then, he had to take things one step at a time.

 

Build up his confidence. His ability to push through.

 

Rolling over in bed, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Phil’s pale, naked shoulder drenched in the morning sunlight.

 

Moving closer, he pressed gentle kisses to it, marking out every visible freckle that littered Phil’s skin.

 

“Morning, bub.”

 

Greeted with a sleepy groan, he chuckled softly, pressing his nose into Phil’s shoulder and breathing him in.

  
  
  


_Yeah, life was pretty good._


End file.
